stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Greenday2
Archiveren betekent toch niet leeghalen? Of kom ik weer een trein achterop ? Lars Washington 7 jun 2009 11:35 (UTC) FFB Wat denk je hiervan? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KnLpsS2HgYc Ik heb het origineel wat aangepast en aangevuld met foto's van Full Frontal Buddha. Like it? 7 jun 2009 11:55 (UTC) :Meer plaatjes gefunden? :O --OuWTB 7 jun 2009 11:59 (UTC) ::'k Heb der veel hoor :) Die mannen in New York vonden 't wel aangenaam op de foto te staan, dsja. 7 jun 2009 12:00 (UTC) :::Vind je het gek. Ze hadden nog nooit eerder een fotoapparaat gezien! :D --OuWTB 7 jun 2009 12:02 (UTC) ::::Haha ^^ 7 jun 2009 12:03 (UTC) :::::Goe gedaan :) Greenday2 7 jun 2009 12:23 (UTC) ::::::Dankje! Jij heel erg bedankt voor het nummer :) 7 jun 2009 12:25 (UTC) Grænn dagur tvö :O --OuWTB 7 jun 2009 12:18 (UTC) Bond voor Dieren Wordt nu lid van de Bond voor Dieren en help alle diersoorten in het oosten van de ondergang! Laat de politieke nonsensdiscussies over inburgering en taal etc niet de dieren vergeten! --OuWTB 7 jun 2009 14:06 (UTC) Vanwaar de delete? :s 7 jun 2009 17:00 (UTC) :Newport is niet onafhankelijk meer, dus is een grondwet toch niet meer nodig? Greenday2 7 jun 2009 17:06 (UTC) ::Ik heb me vergist, 't is niks :p 7 jun 2009 17:14 (UTC) :::Ah :P Greenday2 7 jun 2009 17:27 (UTC) Beste President Een crisissituatie op komst, wederom met Nieuwvromen. Hoe reageert de staatsleider van Libertas op deze teksten? --Bucureştean 8 jun 2009 11:06 (UTC) :Let op om wie het gaat in Nieuwvromen: mensen die zowel het Libertaanse als het Nieuwvroomse burgerschap hebben. Als Nieuwvromen hen aanvalt zal dat ook een aanval zijn op de Libertaanse bevolking & staat. --Bucureştean 8 jun 2009 11:38 (UTC) ::Jullie overdrijven het. Wij gaan niemand aanvallen, maar wij willen dat de Libertanen in Nýttfrón actief worden in het bedrijfsleven. Inmiddels hebben wij een goede oplossing voor het probleem gevonden die waarschijnlijk uitvoerbaar is. Bart K 9 jun 2009 04:23 (UTC) Newport Voordat je alles verwijderd, wat dacht je van een Museum over de Newportse Republiek? --Bucureştean 8 jun 2009 15:35 (UTC) :Leuk idee :P (of een boek?) Greenday2 8 jun 2009 17:06 (UTC) :: Als je daar zin in hebt (ik ben momenteel wel zoet met het leger en Nieuwvromen... ;P) --Bucureştean 8 jun 2009 17:08 (UTC) ::: Euh, ik ga het niet doen hoor *lol* Greenday2 8 jun 2009 17:09 (UTC) :::: Jij was toch de (nota bene gekozen!) burgemeester van Newport? :P --Bucureştean 8 jun 2009 17:10 (UTC) Je bent uit de Nieuwvroomse verkiezingen gezet, ff dat je t weet ;) --Bucureştean 9 jun 2009 14:32 (UTC) :Jep, I know :( Greenday2 9 jun 2009 14:39 (UTC) Staatshervorming van 2009 treedt in werking Geachte president De staatshervorming, die per 1 juni door het parlement aanvaard werd, zal binnenkort in werking treden. Zoals u weet, was het niét de bedoeling nieuwe presidentsverkiezingen te organiseren, daar u uw werk goed doet en nog maar net verkozen bent. Voor het parlement lijken hernieuwde verkiezingen wél noodzakelijk, omdat de wijzigingen die hier gebeurd zijn in feite de kern van de staatshervorming zijn. Ik stel volgende data voor: * vanaf 10 juni (dat is vandaag) kunnen Libertaanse burgers zich kandidaat stellen in de parlementsverkiezingen. * volgende week woensdag (17 juni) gaan de verkiezingen van start. Deze zullen (maximaal) veertien dagen duren (tenzij we aan het begin van die verkiezingen een andere, eenvoudige datum kiezen. * de wetgeving zegt dan: *: De kandidaat met het grootste aantal positieve stemmen, is parlementsvoorzitter (zie Forum:Stemlokaal, ik wil dit vervangen door Eerste Minister). Alle kandidaten die zes positieve stemmen of meer verkregen hebben, treden toe tot het Nationaal Parlement, tenzij er meer dan zestien gekwalificeerden zijn - de parlementsvoorzitter (EM dus) inbegrepen. In dat geval wordt er gekeken naar wie er het meest stemmen heeft, totdat men het getal zestien bereikt heeft. Is dit goed voor u? Mvg : 10 jun 2009 12:16 (UTC) ::Ja, dit is goed ;) Al zijn 6 voorstemmen wel nogal veel... ;) Greenday2 10 jun 2009 13:02 (UTC) :::Dat moet lukken. Er zijn veel burgers :) 10 jun 2009 13:14 (UTC) ::::Oke :) Greenday2 10 jun 2009 13:40 (UTC) Mibbit, kan dat? --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 15:06 (UTC) Parlement Beste lid van de Libertaanse regering Door toedoen van de Staatshervorming van 2009 die laatste goedgekeurd werd, worden er nieuwe parlementsverkiezingen georganiseerd. Daardoor zijn jullie maar héél kort minister kunnen zijn. Maar dat hoeft zeker geen probleem te zijn! Stel jezelf kandidaat voor de parlementsverkiezingen. Geraak je verkozen, dan wordt je parlementariër. Heb je het grootste aantal stemmen, dan wordt je eerste minister. De president en de eerste minister zullen dan een regering samenstellen, waarin jij mogelijks opnieuw kan zetelen. Stel je dus hier kandidaat en gebruik jouw ervaring om de kiezers te overtuigen! Met vriendelijke groet, uw staatshervormer : 11 jun 2009 15:30 (UTC) Zeg, President, weet jij hoe het ook alweer zat met het failliet verklaren van bedrijven? Wie doet dat momenteel, etc. --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 17:02 (UTC) :Dit hoort Jillids eigenlijk te doen, al ben ik de enige die er de laatste maanden enkele op de veilig heeft gezet... Greenday2 13 jun 2009 17:04 (UTC) ::Forum:De Veiling --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 17:04 (UTC) :::OK, ik zal proberen om contact met 'm op te nemen. --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 17:15 (UTC) Idee gekregen van ons? --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 17:36 (UTC) :? Greenday2 13 jun 2009 17:38 (UTC) ::Nýttfrón was eerst met z'n dierentuin ;) --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 17:38 (UTC) :::Als je kijkt naar m'n campagne van 2008, stond daar al een dierentuin tussen ;) :P Greenday2 13 jun 2009 17:39 (UTC) ::::Tang... :P --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 17:41 (UTC) Wat denkt het staatshoofd van Libertas hierover? --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 18:29 (UTC) :Mag ik je op IRC spreken? Ondertekend, een FID... 13 jun 2009 18:39 (UTC) ::IRC? --Bucureştean 14 jun 2009 10:22 (UTC) Hoe is Latijn gegaan? :) Alexander zei me dat hij niet veel van de ongeziene tekst gebakken had :p 15 jun 2009 12:44 (UTC) :XD Ik had de film waarover de tekst ging, vandaar dat dat onderdeel goed ging, maar op m'n voc, stamtijden en oefeningen ben k'allezins gebuist :P Greenday2 15 jun 2009 13:51 (UTC) Een onverwachte brief Tímur Kánegemsson Speksteeg 2 41N5 SS NÝTTFRÓN Betreft: Timo Cobain Geachte mijnheer/mevrouw, Zoals u al weet... blablabla OK, nu ef waar het om gaat: *Wanneer komt het volgende album uit? :D --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 19:07 (UTC) :Binnenkort, Dark Side Of The Moon :P Greenday2 18 jun 2009 14:20 (UTC) (In)actief? Hoi Greenday2.. Je zei dat je het druk had op school, en daar wens ik je ook succes mee, maar nu zeg je dat dan wel.. maar je zit gewoon uren op wikistad :P Op KinderWiki kunnen we heus wat hulp gebruiken. We zitten op een schone wiki, en zijn daar opnieuw begonnen met reviewen. Ook mis je heel wat op wikikids. Ik vraag me dus af: vind je ons nog wel belangrijk? :P Als het goed is heeft S8 jou, iedere mod trouwens, mail met info gestuurd. 16 jun 2009 21:09 (UTC) :Zeg, is dat verboden? :P En ik heb het inderdaad druk met school hoor ;) Greenday2 17 jun 2009 05:12 (UTC) ::Neehoor. Maar je zou wel even een paar artikeltjes mee kunnen helpen reviewen? ;) 17 jun 2009 09:20 (UTC) Mibbit? --Bucureştean 18 jun 2009 14:17 (UTC) :Ok Greenday2 18 jun 2009 14:19 (UTC) Norður Waarom zet jij het terug? :S Bart K 18 jun 2009 17:13 (UTC) Vlegel :P Van Wikination aan jou gericht: * Vandallzing user may not have userpages * Ýou are a persona non grata here haha, wie zou er toch achter het ip-adres 82.94.108.226 kunnen schuilgaan? Echocho 20 jun 2009 11:24 (UTC) :Zou het écht niet weten, het feit dat ik ene pierlot eeuwig geblokkeerd heb, zit er natuurlijk voor niks tussen Greenday2 20 jun 2009 11:24 (UTC) ::Speciaal voor jou! Echocho 20 jun 2009 11:31 (UTC) :Whaha Bedankt :P Greenday2 20 jun 2009 11:35 (UTC) Nýttfrón Vanwege een kleine aanpassing aan de infrastructuur bent u tijdelijk uit uw huis te Nýttfrón gezet. Gelieve een nieuw huis te kopen of uw naam weg te halen uit de lijst bij de plattegrond indien u geen interesse meer heeft in uw woning. Bij voorbaat bent u bedankt! :) Bart K 21 jun 2009 17:47 (UTC) Afrekening Hoe was je laatste examen Timo? :p Oja, ik stel voor dat we De Afrekening verhuizen van Q-TV naar MusiQ. Lijkt je dat wat? Trouwens zin om VJ te worden bij MusiQ en er wat muziek voor te dragen? 22 jun 2009 14:16 (UTC) :Ging wel :P Wiskunde is nogal simpel (in't tweede), zat er ook al aan te denken of ie niet beter in MusiQ paste. VJ? Wat houd dat in? Greenday2 22 jun 2009 14:18 (UTC) ::Welja, videojockey zoals Ollie bij JIM of hoe heten die felle grieten bij TMF/JIM :p Met andere woorden: jij kiest de YouTube-filmpjes gedurende een uurtje of twee op MusiQ, en verandert die af en toe als je zin hebt. Zo kan ik ervoor zorgen dat iedereen zijn muzieksmaak wat aan bod komt. Goed? En wil je dan De Afrekening vj'en, of ook 'n ander programma? 22 jun 2009 14:20 (UTC) Ctrl alt delete Als iets er niet echt prachtig uitziet, maar de het feitelijk juist is en een zeer belangrijke pagina is, moet je het niet verwijderen è ;) --OuWTB 24 jun 2009 16:09 (UTC) Ik krijg nog geld van je --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 07:12 (UTC) :XD Greenday2 30 jun 2009 07:14 (UTC) Terug van weg geweest Ik meld hierbij weer even dat ik terug ben, blijkbaar vinden sommige mensen dat 1,5 week behoorlijk lang is of zo. Ik wil het ook wel even nader verklaren, ik had dus even een andere hobby gevonden (omegle) dus dat was de reden dat ik ongeveer een halve week er niet was, vervolgens had ik een ps3 gekocht dus daar was ik heel erg mee bezig, nadat dat weer bedaarde merkte ik dat ik niet meer bewerken kon, toen heb ik het gister weer geprobeerd en toen bleek dat je mij had geblokkeerd. Hoe weet ik echt niet maar het is nu verholpen, het is al eens eerder gebeurd (erg vreemd).Ik las een paar dagen geleden dus dat het plan was om mij minister van E&M te maken maar omdat ik niet actief ben ben ik vervangen :( .Ik denk dat we daar maar even over na moeten gaan denken, wordt lastig omdat je het nu belooft hebt aan iemand anders :(. Ik weet dat het een taak van jouw en alex is maar ik zeg hetŊ jouw nu maar even :). Vriendelijke groeten 2 jul 2009 12:03 (UTC) :Ok ;) Greenday2 7 jul 2009 09:44 (UTC) ::Helemaal duidelijk GD2 7 jul 2009 12:58 (UTC) Wikistad Via Wikipedia, ik zag een gesprek op een overlegpagina over wikistad, ik meen van TAHR78. Kun je dit even bekijken, heb ik net gemaakt. website Ik heb de website website:Libertaanse Postdienst.lib geopend. Ik dacht, jij bent de eigenaar van het domein .lib, dus ik vraag even of dat mag. Vriendelijke groet, SjorskingmaWikistad 17 aug 2009 13:14 (UTC) :Goed, ik plaats de site bij de lijst ;) Greenday2 17 aug 2009 15:42 (UTC) website (2) Als we toch over websites praten, de World Sea Express, je weet wel, de internationale zeetrein, heeft er een nodig (anders kan men niet boeken enzo :P). Kan dat? Op naam van het ministerie van transport dan.. Trouwens, wanneer worden er nieuwe verkiezingen gehouden? Wil me toch wel weer verkiesbaar stellen voor min. van buitenlandse zaken & transport, volgensmij is het al een halfjaar.. :P 17 aug 2009 15:03 (UTC) :In orde, doe maar ;) Is het echt al een half jaar voorbij? :O Nuja, in september/oktober lijkt me het beste ;) (Wikistad wordt weer actief ^^) Greenday2 17 aug 2009 15:45 (UTC) ::Ty, en is goed, moeten weer iedereen ook optrommelen he :P Jilchillids is nu op WK, mss vraag ik hem als hij klaar is met eten of hij weer eens langskomt :P 17 aug 2009 15:46 (UTC) :::Goed :) Greenday2 17 aug 2009 15:47 (UTC) ::::Done, kan je de site even op de lijst plaatsen? wse.lib 17 aug 2009 15:50 (UTC) Contra Na overleg met mezelf ben ik tot de conclusie gekomen dat Greenday2, hierna te noemen als Uitvoerend Directeur van Contra en bijbehorende bedrijven, is aangenomen op de voornoemde functie bij Contra. De Uitvoeren Directeur van Contra en bijbehorende bedrijven verwerft een belang van 50% en word automatisch mede-eigenaar van Contra. Hoogachtend, Algemeen Directeur en mede-eigenaar van Contra en bijbehorende bedrijven, SjorskingmaWikistad 18 aug 2009 08:11 (UTC) Lol, maar je bent aangenomen, welkom, compagnon --SjorskingmaWikistad 18 aug 2009 08:11 (UTC) :Hartelijk dank :) Greenday2 18 aug 2009 08:32 (UTC) Nieuwe Verkiezingen ? Please stem op het stemlokaal 18 aug 2009 21:06 (UTC) Contra (2) Goedemorgen compagnon. Ik kom je even vertellen hoe het met onze bedrijven gaat (Contra en haar dochterbedrijven) Ik heb in verschillende plaatsen vestigingen geopend van LibMa, een supermarktketen die onderdeel is van Contra (en waar jij indirect dus ook een deel van bezit), o.a. in Newport. Het hoofdkantoor van Contra is eveneens in Newport gevestigd (kijk maar op de kaart) en de Libertaanse Postdienst heeft al één postkantoor (in het winkelcentrum van Newport) en een hoofdkantoor naast het hoofdkantoor van Contra zelf. Ik ben van plan een sjabloon en een categorie te maken voor Contra en verscheidene artikelen van dochterbedrijven moeten nog uitgebreid worden, een beetje hulp van jouw kant kan geen kwaad :). SjorskingmaWikistad 19 aug 2009 08:53 (UTC) By the way, ik heb in Newport één van de boerderijen van Libertas Farming B.V. neergezet: Libertas Hoeve. Ik ben trouwens nu al vier dagen lid, ik ga akkoord met de grondwet en heb meer dan 50 nuttige bewerkingen gedaan. Mag ik nu burger worden? --SjorskingmaWikistad 19 aug 2009 09:49 (UTC) :Ik wijzig je status even ;) En ik wil gerust een sjabloon als dit voor je maken ;) Greenday2 19 aug 2009 17:04 (UTC) ::Oké, dat zou echt best wel fijn zijn als je dat wil doen. Ik ben namelijk niet zo heel erg gespecialiseerd in ingewikkelde HTML-codes, meestal knip en plak ik maar wat raak. Is het een goed idee als Contra een subholding wordt van Clints Compagny? --SjorskingmaWikistad 20 aug 2009 07:33 (UTC) :::Tuurlijk! Superidee! Greenday2 20 aug 2009 14:41 (UTC) By the way, kunnen jullie alweer mosselen eten in België? In de Nederlandse pers wordt het allemaal groot uitgemeten: 'Belgen boycotten Neêrlandse mosselen' etc. --SjorskingmaWikistad 20 aug 2009 07:33 (UTC) :Daar wist ik niks van :O Wij hebben vorige week nochtans mosselen gegeten? Greenday2 20 aug 2009 14:41 (UTC) ::Ze boycotten omdat onze regering de Westerschelde moet uitdiepen, volgens een Belgisch-Nederlands akkoord, maar dat zijn ze niet van plan te doen en daarom lijdt de Belgische economie flink veel schade omdat de schepen de Westerschelde niet door kunnen richting Antwerpen. Bij ons zijn alweer grappen ontstaan zoals dat wij dan maar Kabouter Plop moeten gaan boycotten :), beetje flauw. Hebben ze eigenlijk in België Nederlander-moppen? Vast wel. --SjorskingmaWikistad 21 aug 2009 09:24 (UTC) :P.S. ik heb de aandelen van de bedrijven tussen ons tweeën verdeeld. Kijk maar: Libertaanse Postdienst#Aandelen --SjorskingmaWikistad 21 aug 2009 09:22 (UTC) ::Kun jij trouwens je naam even bij een paar banen bij onze bedrijven invullen? Dat vult de openstaande vacaturelijst een beetje. --SjorskingmaWikistad 21 aug 2009 09:24 (UTC) Nýttfrón (land) Heej compagnon. Jij bent toch president? Kun je dit artikel even verwijderen, want Nýttfrón is nu toch een provincie van Libertas? Alvast bedankt. --SjorskingmaWikistad 22 aug 2009 16:00 (UTC) :Sjors, als ik ff ertussen mag komen, het artikel hoeft niet verwijderd te worden, je kan ook gewoon de tekst veranderen in dat Nyttfron een land WAS, en OWTB vragen om de geschiedenis af te maken ;) 22 aug 2009 18:19 (UTC) ::Oké, doe ik. --SjorskingmaWikistad 24 aug 2009 09:13 (UTC) :::Bedankt ;) Greenday2 24 aug 2009 09:47 (UTC) Spotlight Hi, Wat is de status van jullie spotlight. Ik was hem helemaal vergeten, mijn excuses. De afmetingen moeten zijn als je ze ziet bij w:c:nl:Spotlights, je kan eventueel Marc-Philip om hulp vragen, en hij zal er dan een voor jullie maken. Dit bericht was origineel geplaatst bij Bureaustan, alleen deze is, zover ik las, inactief. Met vriendelijke groeten, Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg 16 aug 2009 23:06 (UTC) De president moet wel ;) Koninkrijk Je bent afgezet door de conservatieven en de unionisten, sluit je daarom aan bij het legioen van de koninklijken! --Bucurestean 23 aug 2009 15:32 (UTC) :Greenday2, ofterwel Herr President haalt even z'n shotgun vanonder z'n bed, z'n granaten uit z'n kousen en jaagt Bucu uit z'n huis, want ik sluit me voorlopig nergens bij aan ;) Greenday2 23 aug 2009 15:34 (UTC) OK, geen probleem voor mij, onenigheid in de Republiek zal de Fascisten en de Koninklijken de oorlog doen winnen! --Bucurestean 23 aug 2009 15:35 (UTC) :Heb je even een overzichtje van welke puinmakers hieraan meedoen? ;) Greenday2 23 aug 2009 15:37 (UTC) Zie Burgeroorlog. --Bucurestean 23 aug 2009 15:38 (UTC) :Kom eens even op IRC via #wikipedia-nl via http://webchat.freenode.net/ Greenday2 23 aug 2009 15:42 (UTC) Nee, vraag maar op een onbekende wiki op mijn OP wat je me wil vragen. --Bucurestean 23 aug 2009 15:46 (UTC) :Moet gewoon even overleggen... Greenday2 23 aug 2009 15:47 (UTC) ::Doe het anders hier :P --Bucurestean 23 aug 2009 15:48 (UTC) Je bent anti-unionist en anti-koninklijke, ben je een communist of een newporter? --Bucurestean 23 aug 2009 15:55 (UTC) :Zul je wel zien, allezins geen koninklijke, daar heb ik in België en Lovia trauma's aan overgehouden ;) Greenday2 23 aug 2009 15:56 (UTC) ::Ah, je bent een fascist! :D --Bucurestean 23 aug 2009 16:00 (UTC) :::Tuurlijk, daarom bombardeer ik ook de hoofdplaats van de fascisten, logisch natuurlijk XD Greenday2 23 aug 2009 16:00 (UTC) Greenday, de achtergrondkleur moet grijs zijn.. --OuWTB 23 aug 2009 16:01 (UTC) :Komt eraan ;) Greenday2 23 aug 2009 16:10 (UTC) Fascisten wonen op Nyttfronsey dumbass --Bucurestean 23 aug 2009 16:04 (UTC) :En de fascisten hebben enkel Skeend - een plaats die toch ieder haat - verwoest :P --OuWTB 23 aug 2009 16:36 (UTC) ::Mh, heb ik niet zoveel om te bombarderen, jammer... Greenday2 23 aug 2009 16:37 (UTC) :::Je zou Newporters en Communisten kunnen tegenwerken.. --OuWTB 23 aug 2009 16:39 (UTC) ::::Wie zijn er newporters/communisten? Greenday2 23 aug 2009 16:41 (UTC) :::::Censuree is communist.. --OuWTB 23 aug 2009 16:43 (UTC) ::::::Een inactieve communist ja :P Greenday2 23 aug 2009 16:44 (UTC) Keupke is een CAVIA, geen hamster en hij leeft nog steeds. --OuWTB 23 aug 2009 18:09 (UTC) xD --Bucurestean 23 aug 2009 21:08 (UTC) Lol, je bombardeert je eigen dorpen plat :P --Bucurestean 24 aug 2009 09:56 (UTC) :Damn, a little mistake -.- Greenday2 24 aug 2009 09:57 (UTC) ::Net zoals die Alabenzen :P --OuWTB 24 aug 2009 09:58 (UTC) :::Niks meer aan te doen he! :P --Bucurestean 24 aug 2009 09:59 (UTC) ::::Lol Greenday2 24 aug 2009 09:59 (UTC) Het grappigste vind ik nog dat het bij jou alleen gaat om de burgerdoden :P --Bucurestean 24 aug 2009 10:47 (UTC) :Ach, ik wil m'n reputatie van slechte president niet laten teniet gaan :) Greenday2 24 aug 2009 10:48 (UTC) Verklaar die overstromingen eens. --OuWTB 24 aug 2009 11:25 (UTC) : :P --Bucurestean 24 aug 2009 11:25 (UTC) :: De gekke republikeinse geniale wetenschapper heeft ervoor gezorgd dat jullie riviertje buiten de oevers trad alvorens ze de oceaan bereikte... Greenday2 24 aug 2009 11:26 (UTC) :::Ligt zeker aan de Fjordenbron. We leiden de stroom wel even om via de Norðsfjörður. --OuWTB 24 aug 2009 11:28 (UTC) ::::Je hebt buitenlanders doen verdrinken. De VN staat niet meer achter je. --OuWTB 24 aug 2009 11:33 (UTC) :::::Fascisten krijgen hun steun ook niet... Greenday2 24 aug 2009 11:38 (UTC) Je begint de rol van Servië te spelen... --Bucurestean 24 aug 2009 11:36 (UTC) :Ten tijde van oorlog is blijkbaar alles toegestaan... ;) Greenday2 24 aug 2009 11:38 (UTC) ::Maar na de oorlog zullen er oorlogstribunalen komen en jij krijgt de doodstraf :) --OuWTB 24 aug 2009 11:39 (UTC) :::Zei de fascist die duizenden zigeuners de dood injaagt XD Greenday2 24 aug 2009 11:41 (UTC) :::Jouw doel is zoveel mogelijk burgerdoden, niet het leger te verslaan. Wacht maar tot na de oorlog wanneer de VN sancties zal opleggen. --Bucurestean 24 aug 2009 11:40 (UTC) ::::Ik heb geen andere keuze, hoe krijg ik jullie anders klein? Greenday2 24 aug 2009 11:41 (UTC) :::::Het leger bevechten, ipv onze burgers? :P Maar geen probleem, ik heb jullie al omsingeld. Wat wilt u, meewerken en gevangengenomen worden of tegenspartelen en geëxecuteerd worden (Slag om CL) --Bucurestean 24 aug 2009 11:43 (UTC) ::::::Omsingeld; tss... :P Greenday2 24 aug 2009 11:44 (UTC) :::::::Ik geef je 5 min --Bucurestean 24 aug 2009 11:45 (UTC) ::::::::En wat dan? Dan krijg jij je blok omdat je jillids wegjaagt ofzo? Voor het geval je het nog niet wist, hij komt niet meer terug... Greenday2 24 aug 2009 11:46 (UTC) :::::::::Waar heb je het inhemelsnaam over, dit gaat over de Slag van CL, stop je met je legertje of niet :P --Bucurestean 24 aug 2009 11:47 (UTC) ::::::::::M'n leger heeft zich een weg naar buiten gevochten langs de achterkant en vaart nu terug naar het Hoofdeiland... Greenday2 24 aug 2009 11:49 (UTC) ::::::::::::In het artikel staat wat anders ;P --Bucurestean 24 aug 2009 11:49 (UTC) Wel bijzonder dat eerst de hoge stad volledig onderstroomt terwijl de lage stad nog droog ligt.. --OuWTB 24 aug 2009 11:43 (UTC) :Bedankt voor de hint :P Het water doet z'n werk wel... Greenday2 24 aug 2009 11:44 (UTC) ::Wat is eigenlijk de reden ook al weer dat we deze oorlog hebben begonnen? --OuWTB 24 aug 2009 11:52 (UTC) :::Verveling en Keupke Greenday2 24 aug 2009 11:54 (UTC) Wat een mooie getallen kan je verzinnen ;P --Bucurestean 24 aug 2009 11:53 (UTC) Vrede? thumb|OWTB z'n vredespijp. Zullen we vrede sluiten? Dan stel ik een verdrag op deze keer ;) --OuWTB 24 aug 2009 17:14 (UTC) :JAAAAAAA! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, JAA! Das mijn mening :P En mag ik dan je hamster Keupe aaien (A) 24 aug 2009 17:33 (UTC) ::Het is een cavia en hij heet Keupke. --OuWTB 24 aug 2009 17:44 (UTC) :::Zullen we er een vredespijpje op roken? (oud vikinggebruik :P) --OuWTB 24 aug 2009 17:49 (UTC) ::::Tuurlijk! :D Greenday2 24 aug 2009 18:06 (UTC) :::::Ik stel zo het verdrag op en dan kijken we verder. --OuWTB 24 aug 2009 18:10 (UTC) ::::::Ik weet ook een goed verdrag. De grenzen blijven zoals het nu is, met 3 landen. (Het bezette CL-Strand gaat wel naar de Republiekeinen dan :S) --Bucurestean 24 aug 2009 18:14 (UTC) :::::::Noway ;) Greenday2 24 aug 2009 18:15 (UTC) ::::::::Goh, wat handig nu dat ik het Verdrag van Pyongyang heb getekend :P --Bucurestean 24 aug 2009 18:16 (UTC) :::::::::Iemand durft geen antwoord meer te geven -.-' --Bucurestean 24 aug 2009 18:20 (UTC) ::::::::::Die iemand heeft het nogal druk :P Greenday2 24 aug 2009 18:21 (UTC) Brief aan de afgezette president die daarna een staatsgreep heeft gepleegd thumb|Één vikingheer! Ik ben bereid om te onderhandelen. U heeft kunnen zien dat wij goed stand hebben kunnen houden, aan beide kanten vielen er veel burgerdoden en onze hoofdsteden zijn een compleet slagveld. Daarom stel ik u het volgende voor: het Koninkrijk der Civitanen krijgt een eerlijke kans als onafhankelijk koninkrijk en kan democratische verkiezingen gaan houden. De grenzen zullen er als volgt uitzien: heel Insula Prima behoort tot het Koninkrijk, behalve CL-Strand dat momenteel bezet is. Ik zeg u alvast, als u er niet mee akkoord gaan zullen we dit op de Nazi-Duitse manier moeten aanpakken: eerst een grote stad zoveel mogelijk van de kaart vegen en u dan opnieuw waarschuwen. Zo zullen we doorgaan totdat u ons gelijk geeft. Daarom, als u niet mee wil werken zal Muntegu zo spoedig mogelijk niet meer in de Libertaanse atlassen te vinden zijn. Met vriendelijke groet (:P), uw Koning. --Bucurestean 24 aug 2009 18:25 (UTC) :Ik was de fascist è :P --OuWTB 24 aug 2009 18:27 (UTC) ::Hmm... wat denk je van een Fascistisch Koninkrijk my comrade? :P --Bucurestean 24 aug 2009 18:29 (UTC) :::Dan doen wij het op de Timocratische manier... We blazen dé metropool, "Ermingard" van de kaart! :O Greenday2 24 aug 2009 18:34 (UTC) :::Ik meen het. --Bucurestean 24 aug 2009 18:36 (UTC) ::::Koninkrijken zijn zwak. Er moet een sterke leider zijn. Een vikingheer! Een volk, een rijk, één vikingheer!! --OuWTB 24 aug 2009 18:36 (UTC) ::::: :'( Misschien moet ik de Koninklijken ook maar omvormen tot fascisten... --Bucurestean 24 aug 2009 18:37 (UTC) :::::: Bucu, ik meen het ook... Tuurlijk meen je het niet... :K Greenday2 24 aug 2009 19:20 (UTC) :::::::Ok, morgen begin ik met het bombarderen van Victoria, Muntegu, Maple Hills en Companies Place. --Bucurestean 24 aug 2009 19:28 (UTC) ::::::::I don't care ;) Greenday2 24 aug 2009 20:56 (UTC) OK, nu ff serieus: het was geen grap, én nee, het was ook niet voor de SIKY bedoeld :P Herr Keup wil de wiki voorgoed overnemen... --Bucurestean 25 aug 2009 09:44 (UTC) :Had ik ook wel door, I don't give up... Greenday2 25 aug 2009 09:45 (UTC) :: Hmm --Bucurestean 25 aug 2009 09:46 (UTC) ::: Jillids komt terug als de oorlog voorbij is, dus kap er dan maar mee ;) Greenday2 25 aug 2009 09:47 (UTC) :::: Euhm, alleen jij wil 'm terug. OWTB, tijd dat zijn rechten worden afgepakt. --Bucurestean 25 aug 2009 09:54 (UTC) ::::: Doe maar, dan kap'k erook mee, veel plezier met jullie tweetjes... :S Greenday2 25 aug 2009 09:55 (UTC) Ga je nu akkoord met het verdrag van Kamp Keup? --OuWTB 25 aug 2009 09:54 (UTC) :Steekt u verdrag waar het daglicht nooit komt ;) Greenday2 25 aug 2009 09:57 (UTC) ::Dat is dus een ja :P --OuWTB 25 aug 2009 10:00 (UTC) Beste, kan ik ff iets aan je vragen op een andere wiki? (voordat je nog iets aanricht) :P --Bucurestean 25 aug 2009 10:10 (UTC) :Doe maar Greenday2 25 aug 2009 10:19 (UTC) Mwah, ik heb alleen Ermingard nog :'( ik begin wel een referendum over de heropbouw. --Bucurestean 25 aug 2009 10:26 (UTC) :De annexatie van de Republiek is mislukt :/ Vrede? --Bucurestean 25 aug 2009 10:27 (UTC) M'n rechten verwijderen en me vervolgens blokkeren Laag... écht laag... Greenday2 25 aug 2009 10:28 (UTC) :Sorry, maar ik zei dat ik hier mijn grens trek en dan doe ik dat ook. --OuWTB 25 aug 2009 10:29 (UTC) ::En waar ligt jouw grens dan? Wat maakt jou zo speciaal dat je meer kan en mag dan een ander? Leg me dat eens uit? Greenday2 25 aug 2009 10:30 (UTC) :::Dit slaat nergens op. Die atoombommen gaan gewoon te ver. Punt uit. --OuWTB 25 aug 2009 10:31 (UTC) Greenday2 25 aug 2009 10:30 (UTC) :::Ik wil m'n rechten terug, die heb ik destijds gekregen en zeker niet misbruikt i.t.t. sommigen anderen hier! Greenday2 25 aug 2009 10:32 (UTC) ::::Wie is er verdomme begonnen met atoombommen? Blokkeer jezelf en bucu dan! Greenday2 25 aug 2009 10:32 (UTC) :::::Ik heb geen atoombom gegooid. --OuWTB 25 aug 2009 10:33 (UTC) Nu ben je weer admin. Van Nýttfrón afblijven en niet meer zagen è. --OuWTB 25 aug 2009 10:33 (UTC) :Je hebt geluk dat ik altijd medelijden kreeg met mensen die ik straf geef :P Gelukkig dat ik geen leraar ben! --OuWTB 25 aug 2009 10:35 (UTC) ::Zwijg me van leerkrachten, m'n vader is er ook een :S PS: Bucu en jij verdienden evenveel "straf"... :S En hou er nu maar over op, ik ga dringend de zooi opruimen... Greenday2 25 aug 2009 10:36 (UTC) Wegenplan Zie dit. Ik ga dit samen met owtb bouwen Pierlot Adrianusz 31 aug 2009 16:40 (UTC) Greenday2! Je bent er nog! Ik had het wel anders verwacht.. --OuWTB 1 sep 2009 06:33 (UTC) :Why? Omdat ik afgezet ben? :p Greenday2 1 sep 2009 10:25 (UTC) ::Ben je afgezet dan? :O --OuWTB 1 sep 2009 12:39 (UTC) :::Kun je even die tekst dat je 'vertrokken zou zijn' van je GP af kunnen halen? Hoe gaat het eigenlijk verder met Clints Compagny. Mijn bedrijfje(s) zijn nu integraal onderdeel van jouw holding, dus ik zou het wel mooi vinden als ik adjunct-directeur kan worden, en wat aandelen kan hebben in CC. Trouwens, waarom word je niet gewoon weer lekker president voor 2e termijn? Een vriendelijke groet van je 'Compagny' compagnon: --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 1, 2009 14:36 (UTC) Beste Greenday2, iedereen wil verkiezingen, maar we doen het wel op de correcte manier om een beetje orde te houden. Daarom bent u de enige, als ex-president, gerechtigd om de Forum:Presidentsverkiezingen te organiseren. Dit aub zo spoedig mogelijk. --Bucurestean sep 3, 2009 13:10 (UTC) Muntegu Aangezien jij volgensmij het meest doet in Muntegu heb ik twee vragen.. # Waarom is er geen station? Het is handig om tussen Muntegu en enkele belangrijke plaatsen als Wikistad en wellicht Ysselarden-Nieuwvromen te shuttlen. Wil je daarover mss in bespreking gaan? Kan ook handig zijn bij Rock Muntegu. En het zou mooi passen bij dienstregeling 09/10 :) # De Luchthaven, is die niet best overbodig? Hij is namelijk vlakbij Wikistad.. in elk geval lijkt zo een groot gebouw als je wil me beter passen bij Nieuwvromen of Wikistad, niet bij Muntegu.. ;) Zijn enkel tips van de interimminister van transport hoor. sep 3, 2009 14:04 (UTC) :Muntegu is grote stad, staat alleen leeg*, is 3x zo groot als Nyttfron. --Bucurestean sep 3, 2009 14:09 (UTC) ::Wist niet dat jouw naam ook Timo was :o sep 3, 2009 14:14 (UTC) :::Je bent helemaal geen interminister :S En de luchthaven blijft allezins ;) Greenday2 sep 3, 2009 18:18 (UTC) ::::Interimminister bedoel je (inter = tussen), en jawel, nog voor de burgeroorlog een greep gepleegd aangezien Dimi inactief is ;) maar wat over een evt. station dan? sep 3, 2009 18:27 (UTC) ::::Nord en Sud zijn beide een puinbak. Net als Apud Maro vroeger is Muntegu een bouwput.. Ik wil verbetering graag zien. --OuWTB sep 3, 2009 18:23 (UTC) :::::Ga je gang ;) ~(m.a.w. Trek je eigen plan, het rijmt zelfs! :o :p) Greenday2 sep 3, 2009 18:24 (UTC) ::::::Gang en plan rijmen niet.. --OuWTB sep 3, 2009 18:26 (UTC) :::::::Natuurlijk niet, ooit gehoord over "gezever"? Greenday2 sep 3, 2009 18:27 (UTC) ::::::::Nee. Hier zeggen ze gezeiver. --OuWTB sep 3, 2009 18:28 (UTC) Metro van Wikistad Jij bent burgemeester, dus.. wat lijkt jou een goede route evt.? sep 3, 2009 18:31 (UTC) Kensonsysteem wat vind jij er van? Pierlot Adrianusz sep 5, 2009 17:27 (UTC) :F:S, Grondwet... --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 15:55 (UTC) Hahaha (Blokkeerlogboek); 22:22 . . Sumurai8 (Overleg | bijdragen) (Gebruiker:86.90.152.44 is geblokkeerd voor een periode van 1 maand. Reden: Blokkade mbt Jillids) (wijz) (gesch) . . Overleg gebruiker:Jillids‎; 21:55 . . (+452) . . Sumurai8 (Overleg | bijdragen) (→Sokpopmisbruik, schelden, cyberpesten: nieuwe subkop) (Blokkeerlogboek); 21:51 . . Sumurai8 (Overleg | bijdragen) (Gebruiker:Jillids is geblokkeerd voor een periode van 1 maand. Reden: Sokpopmisbruik, schelden, cyberpesten) (Gebruikersrechtenlogboek); 21:47 . . Sumurai8 (Overleg | bijdragen) (wijzigde de gebruikersrechten voor Gebruiker:Apoo van sysop naar (geen): Sokpopmisbruik en vandalisme (vertrouwen beschadigd)) (Gebruikersrechtenlogboek); 21:47 . . Sumurai8 (Overleg | bijdragen) (wijzigde de gebruikersrechten voor Gebruiker:TahR van sysop naar (geen): Sokpopmisbruik en vandalisme (vertrouwen beschadigd)) (Blokkeerlogboek); 21:46 . . Sumurai8 (Overleg | bijdragen) (Gebruiker:83.86.5.196 is geblokkeerd voor een periode van 1 maand. Reden: Sokpopmisbruik; Vandalisme op bijbehorende accounts) (Blokkeerlogboek); 21:46 . . Sumurai8 (Overleg | bijdragen) (Gebruiker:213.10.27.88 is geblokkeerd voor een periode van 1 maand. Reden: Sokpopmisbruik; Vandalisme op bijbehorende accounts) (Blokkeerlogboek); 21:46 . . Sumurai8 (Overleg | bijdragen) (Gebruiker:78.21.128.49 is geblokkeerd voor een periode van 1 maand. Reden: Sokpopmisbruik; Vandalisme op bijbehorende accounts) (wijz) (gesch) . . Overleg gebruiker:Greenday2‎; 21:46 . . (+572) . . Sumurai8 (Overleg | bijdragen) (→Vandalisme en sokpopmisbruik: nieuwe subkop) (Blokkeerlogboek); 21:46 . . Sumurai8 (Overleg | bijdragen) (Gebruiker:Greenday2 is geblokkeerd voor een periode van 1 maand. Reden: Sokpopmisbruik; Praktijken die te maken hebben met vandalisme) (wijz) (gesch) . . Overleg gebruiker:TahR‎; 21:46 . . (+903) . . Sumurai8 (Overleg | bijdragen) (→Vandalisme en sokpopmisbruik: nieuwe subkop) (Blokkeerlogboek); 21:46 . . Sumurai8 (Overleg | bijdragen) (Gebruiker:TahR is geblokkeerd voor een periode van 1 maand. Reden: Sokpopmisbruik; Praktijken die te maken hebben met vandalisme) (wijz) (gesch) . . Overleg gebruiker:Apoo‎; 21:46 . . (+903) . . Sumurai8 (Overleg | bijdragen) (→Vandalisme en sokpopmisbruik: nieuwe subkop) (Blokkeerlogboek); 21:46 . . Sumurai8 (Overleg | bijdragen) (Gebruiker:Apoo is geblokkeerd voor een periode van 1 maand. Reden: Sokpopmisbruik; Praktijken die te maken hebben met vandalisme) (Verwijderingslogboek); 21:06 . . Sumurai8 (Overleg | bijdragen) (verwijderde "Overleg gebruiker:De Burregemeester": Dat getrol) --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 10:06 (UTC) :Hahahahaha :D --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 15:16 (UTC) Is er iets aan de hand? Je bent een beetje stilletjes, ik zie dat je ruzie hebt met Jillids en met anderen op wikikids. Is there something I can do 4u? --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 14:56 (UTC) :Op Wikikids heeft 'ie de boel behoorlijk lopen verstieren... 94.212.216.150 sep 12, 2009 15:10 (UTC) ::Aha, en wie is deze anoniem? --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 15:14 (UTC) ::: Ik heb geen ruzie met jillids enzo, enkel met Wikikids :p Greenday2 sep 13, 2009 10:36 (UTC) Deze "anoniem" is gebruiker:SwarteSlipper van Wikikids. Greenday, Tahr en Apoo van Wikikids (twee zitten ook hier) hebben de boel daar gruwelijk lopen vandaliseren, allemaal afbeeldingen verpest zo erg dat ze verwijdert moesten worden en allemaal artikelen gevandaliseert. Ze maakten hiervoor meerder "sokpoppen" aan waarmee ze dat vandalisme pleegden. Dit deden ze zonder reden en aanleideing en Wikikids heeft er enorm veel moeite mee gehad om het te herstellen, wat niet eens helemaal is gelukt. 94.212.216.150 sep 13, 2009 10:49 (UTC) ::::Je vergeet Jillids ;) En waarom word alleen ik aangepakt door jullie? Er is wel een reden, maar die hang ik niet aan jouw neus ;) Greenday2 sep 13, 2009 10:52 (UTC) Er is nooit een reden voor het onherstelbaar verkloten van veelgebruikte afbeeldingen en het verpesten van artikelen en pagina's. En er is nooit een reden voor het verzieken van een website die door enorm veel kinderen wordt gebruikt voor werkstukken en verslagen! En wat die reden ook is, het weegt niet op tegen de redenenen die er zijn het niet te doen. Kortom: kinderachtig gedoe van kinderachtige mensen! 94.212.216.150 sep 13, 2009 10:56 (UTC) :::::Het was idd kinderachtig, dat besef ik ;) En ik kan het ook niet terugdraaien, letterlijk dan want ik ben voor een maand geblokkeerd (terecht overigens), en daarna kom ik ook niet meer terug, heb niks meer te zoeken op Wikikids ;) Greenday2 sep 13, 2009 10:58 (UTC) Fijn dat je dat beseft. Ik zal eerlijk zijn: ik weet als WikiKids gebruiker al wel wat er gaande was en begrijp jullie emoties. Maar over een paar dagen zou een overleg zijn geweest waarin jullie tot overeenkomsten met de projectgroep zouden komen. Waarom was je zo godvergeten dom om niet een poosje te wachten? Waarom moesten jullie (Tahr en Apoo net zo goed) zo'n achterlijke actie uitvoeren? Wat bereik je daar in 's hemelsnaam mee man?! Niks!! Je verpest alleen dingen voor mensen die de website gebruiken. 132 scholen doen mee aan WikiKids. En waarschijnlijk nog eens twee keer zoveel gebruiken het voor informatie. Het artikel over Jezus bijv. was één van de best bezochte artikelen van de site, en uitgerekent daarvan moesten jullie het plaatje onherstelbaar verneuken. Wie deed dat trouwens: Tahr, Apoo of jij? Ik hoop dat jullie er spijt van hebben. 94.212.216.150 sep 13, 2009 11:06 (UTC) :Denk je nu echt dat er 132 scholen aan het project meedoen? Dat staat er, omdat iedere leerling daar z'n school kan toevoegen aan de lijst, of ze nu meedoen of niet ;) Er zijn misschien 10 scholen die Wikikids écht gebruiken... ;) Greenday2 sep 13, 2009 11:08 (UTC) :En weet je wat nou nog wel het ergste is? Dat gebruikers van WikiKids blij waren met jullie komst. Dat ze jullie vertrouwden en het geweldig vonden dat jullie ons hielpen. Dat we ontzettend blij waren dat jullie er waren en dat we nu ontzettend in jullie teleurgesteld zijn. Jullie hebben ons vertrouwen beschaamd. Als je iets met de projectgroep van doen hebt, reageer je dan niet af door de artikelen van gewone, eerlijke gebruikers te verpesten. Want uiteindelijk zijn alleen de kinderen en de gebruikers van Wikikids de dupe geworden van jullie achterlijk actie. SChaam je dus diep, en kom nooit meer terug. 94.212.216.150 sep 13, 2009 11:09 (UTC) ::Ik was al veel langer actief op wikikids dan jij, dus konden jullie niet blij zijn met mijn "komst", ik was er immers al... Greenday2 sep 13, 2009 11:15 (UTC) Doe nou niet zo bijdehand verdomme! Het gaat erom dat we blij waren met jullie, vertrouwen in jullie stelden en jullie dan vervolgens je woede op de projectgroep afreageren op onschuldige gebruikers en hun artikelen. 94.212.216.150 sep 13, 2009 11:16 (UTC) :Daar heb je gelijk in ;) En ik ben ook niet van plan om terug te komen, wees gerust... Greenday2 sep 13, 2009 11:17 (UTC) Wil je je aub aanmelden?? --Bucurestean sep 13, 2009 11:21 (UTC) ik ben al lid. die moslim van gister :Idd, aanmelden? --Bucurestean sep 13, 2009 11:26 (UTC) Vandalisme Die gast die net meervoudig vandalisme heeft gepleegt heb ik geblokt voor 1 week, wat vind jij ? sep 14, 2009 10:39 (UTC) Nieuwe politieke partij De geboorte van een nieuwe politieke partij, wat een groots moment! Nu, 2009, is de LCD, de Libertaanse Christen Democraten geboren! Een nieuwe politieke partij gebaseerd op Christelijke standpunten en waarden! Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 07:58 (UTC) Tweede Burgeroorlog De Tweede Burgeroorlog is gisteren begonnen en gestart door een IP (ene Alexander)... het is een grote oorlog. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 08:43 (UTC) :Bucurestean, typisch :P Greenday2 sep 20, 2009 08:46 (UTC) Ja, Jillis Tingen en ik waren verwikkeld in een gangsteroorlog (nikolai, mama luigi, dr. magnus) en die liep wat uit de hand. We hadden het net opgelost, toen een IP (die alexander heette) de burgeroorlog uitriep. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 08:48 (UTC) Mod rechten Hoezo wil je me die mod-rechten weer ontnemen? Ik bedoel: ik maak er geen misbruik van, en draai nu ook steeds het vandalisme van Pierlot terug. Als je denkt dat ik er misbruik van zal maken heb je het mis. Het is gewoon erg lullig iemand iets te geven en dan meteen weer te ontnemen. Ik laat me desnoods vrijwillig een week blokkeren, als je maar die rechten behoudt. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 12:22 (UTC) Kamikaze Wel, mijn allerlaatste bericht hier. Je had nog een idee over een bom opblazen, nou, dan laat je Oos Wes Ilava zichzelf opblazen voor de neus van Veltman, 2 in een klap! Adieu sjanteur :P --Bucurestean sep 20, 2009 15:50 (UTC) :Prachtidee, en tot morgen :p Greenday2 sep 20, 2009 16:06 (UTC) ::Waar zijn jullie in godsnaam mee bezig??? Aesopos sep 20, 2009 16:50 (UTC) Blokkeren Hoe weet jij dat 193.172.170.26 het IP adres is van Pierlot? Aesopos sep 21, 2009 14:00 (UTC) :Kom nou zeg! Ik heb de bijdragen eens nagegaan en alles wijst erop! Bovendien: Pierlot vroeg me gister om hem te unblocken. Dus ik doe dat, maar hij zegt: je moet eerst me IP de-blokkeren. Ik zeg: welke is dat? En hij wees me die aan. Precies hetzelfde IP als nu weer een oorlog probeerde uit te roepen. Kijk maar eens in het blokkeerlogboek van de IP en je zult het zien. Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 15:13 (UTC) ::Aesopos, spreekt voor zich ;) Greenday2 sep 21, 2009 16:21 (UTC) Hij was gister niet zo actief met de zaak bezig als ik... nouja, we zullen nu geen last meer van Lotje hebben! :) Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 16:23 (UTC) Gouveneur Euh, ik hoorde net dat jij ook gouveneur van esdoornheuvels bent, ten eerste mag je maar van een provincie gouveneur zijn, ten tweede ben je niet zo actief en ten derde heb je je niet opgegeven. Ik zou je dan ook willen vragen afstand er van te nemen, doe je dit niet vraag ik om een procedure sep 26, 2009 16:43 (UTC) :Ik ben door Bucurestean aangeduid als vervanger ;) Greenday2 sep 27, 2009 11:09 (UTC) ::Alsnog, je mag maar van 1 provincie gouverneur zijn.. sep 27, 2009 11:14 (UTC) :::Dan doe ik afstand van Muntegu ;) Greenday2 sep 27, 2009 11:14 (UTC) ::::Greenday2, mag ik Mountegue overnemen van je? sep 27, 2009 18:06 (UTC) :::::Als je nog geen provincie hebt, goed Greenday2 sep 28, 2009 10:20 (UTC) FC Olympia Hey, aangezien jij niet zo veel met FC Olympia doet zou ik dat graag overnemen + bijbehorend sportcomplex, goed? Big Man sep 27, 2009 17:09 (UTC) :Mh, kan ik de ploeg weer overnemen wanneer je onverwacht weer inactief word? Zoja, dan is het voor mij ok ;) Greenday2 sep 27, 2009 17:58 (UTC) :: Ja is goed hoor, maar dat hopelijk nog lang niet gebeuren ;) Big Man sep 27, 2009 18:08 (UTC) Gouverneur van Esdoornheuvels Stukje tekst uit het artikel Esdoornheuvels: 'Hedendaags kent alleen provinciehoofdstad Victoria een burgemeester.' Victoria heeft zeker een burgemeester, maar er zijn nog twee andere plaatsen die een burgemeester hebben (Maple Hills en Newport). De tekst daar klopt dus niet... sep 28, 2009 17:27 (UTC) :En Molenbeek ook, las ik net! :) Dr. Magnus sep 29, 2009 14:20 (UTC) Jillids Hey, even een vraag. Ik wil Jillids nog geen modrechten geven, maar Pierius wel (die is bureaucraat, ik wist het eerst ook niet..) Hij heeft Jillids al rechten gegeven, ik zei dat ie nog even moest wachten op jouw mening zodat we dan een meerderheid kunnen bepalen. Dus, wat is je mening in deze zaak? :P sep 29, 2009 15:27 (UTC) :Jillis krijgt geen rechten wat mij betreft, en pierius moet wat meer overleggen... Greenday2 sep 29, 2009 16:10 (UTC) ::K. Er loopt trouwens een stemming in het Forum:Stemlokaal, zodat het volk mee kan beslissen over wie wel en wie niet rechten krijgt. Ik dacht dat het een goed idee zou zijn. Stem jij mee? sep 29, 2009 16:11 (UTC) Je stem Bedankt voor je stem, ouwe Zuiderbuur! Dat geeft de burger moed! Ik begon werkelijk al bang te worden dat ik me rechten zou kwijt raken. 86.89.146.118 sep 29, 2009 17:36 (UTC) :Eigenlijk is die hele stemming onzin, maar psst ;) Je kan je rechten immers niet verliezen want je bent bureaucraat ;) Greenday2 sep 29, 2009 17:39 (UTC) Wat? Kan een bureaucraat zijn rechten niet verliezen? Hoe zit dat dan, en weet je dat zeker? Ik bedoel: Bucu is ze kwijt, hoe hebben jullie ze hem dan ontnomen als je de rechten niet af kan pakken van een bureaucraat? 86.89.146.118 sep 29, 2009 17:41 (UTC) :Euhm, een bureaucraat kan inderdaad ook zijn rechten verliezen hoor.. btw, die stemming is geen onzin? Het is de mening van de mensen, van cleo, van echocho, van sjors, dat is gewoon meer dan eerlijk.. Laten we in elk geval kijken op wat de stemming uitwijst. ;) sep 29, 2009 17:42 (UTC) :: (bwc) Tahrim, dat kan niet ;) Als je er niet constant tussen zou ratelen zou ik het kunnen uitleggen!! :S Greenday2 sep 29, 2009 17:44 (UTC) :::Ik ratel er niet constant tussen? 1 keer is niet constant ;) Euhm, ik wou dus even bij mijn opmerking toevoegen toen jij erdoor heen kwam kwekken: Met zijn bureaucraatrechten is niks mis, hij kan prima (reserve?)bureaucraat zijn, maar het gaat me om de mod. sep 29, 2009 17:45 (UTC) ::::Verdomme, zeg gewoon niks ja?! En het gaat niet alleen over dit, ik krijg constant bwc's dankzij jou door je stomme opmerkingen, ookal gaan die nergens over en weet je niet waar je het over hebt! @Magnus:::: En de stemming is wél onzin, maarten, martijn, OWTB en Magnus kunnen hun rechten NIET verliezen aangezien ze bureaucraat zijn, die kunnen zichzelf steeds weer rechten geven... En je kan de bureaucraatstatus niet ontnemen, dat kan enkel via een aanvraag op Wikia, en dat werkt niet want ze doen daar toch niks aan ;) Greenday2 sep 29, 2009 17:47 (UTC) :::::Ik bepaal zelf wel wat ik zeg. Btw: ik vind het enorm onzinnig als jij PA's weghaalt terwijl jij zelf PA's gebruikt. Er is overigens wel Wikia staff die de bureaucraatrechten kan weghalen, maar we weten nog niet wat die zeggen. Inactiviteit is namelijk wel een goede reden bij Maarten en Martijn ;) sep 29, 2009 17:48 (UTC) :::We zouden de echte naam van TahR78 niet meer in het openbaar gebruiken, Greenday2? sep 29, 2009 17:45 (UTC) Kijk, Wikia staff kan wel degelijk snel zijn en luisteren hoor ;) sep 30, 2009 14:39 (UTC) Uitleg! Tahr, houd je smoel over je naam, iedereen kan die toch zo achterhalen, je eigen karakter heet Tahrim Veltman dus wat zeur je nou?! Greenday: leg uit, uitgebreid, waarom ik mijn rechten als bureaucraat niet kan verliezen. En vertel eens waarom Bucu ze wel kwijt raakt. 86.89.146.118 sep 29, 2009 17:58 (UTC) :Bucu ontnam z'n rechten zelf, met een ander account dat van hem is, hij is nog steeds bureaucraat hoor ;) Je kan enkel modrechten ontnemen, geen bureaucraatrechten, dat moet je aanvragen bij Wikia zelf, en aangezien die niks doen, is het dus onmogelijk iemand z'n bureacraatrechten te ontnemen ;) Daarom ben ik tegen het geven van zulke rechten, tenzij iemand ze al heeft en ze goed gebruikt (zoals jij dus ;)) Greenday2 sep 29, 2009 18:01 (UTC) Dus de stemming is nutteloos en kan net zo goed meteen in de prullenbak? Fijn dat te horen. Man, het duurde een fokking kwartier voor je antwoordt kon geven omdat Tahrim er steeds doorheen kwam. Dr. Magnus sep 29, 2009 18:03 (UTC) ::Idd ;) Gewoon om even te tonen dat tahrim zich sterk voelt ;) Greenday2 sep 29, 2009 18:05 (UTC) Pierius Pierius wil Jillids per se rechten geven, dus hij gaf hem bureaucraat. Zonet, 19 uur later (binnen een dag dus :D) heeft een staff die burorechten ontnomen. Wat vind jij hiervan? Ik vind dat Jillids mss wel rollbackrechten kan krijgen. Ik vraag even jouw mening hierover. sep 30, 2009 14:37 (UTC) :Nee... we krijgen nu teveel inactieve clubs :'( Er is al een club in Victoria, waarom neem je niet Muntegu od Skeend over, die doen ook mee aan de Beker. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 30, 2009 16:53 (UTC) ::Idd, genoeg inactieve clubs die je over kan nemen ;) sep 30, 2009 16:57 (UTC) Neem dan ten minste FC Skeend over, gooi alle spelers weg, nieuwe naam, nieuwe plaats, etc :P FC Victoria doet namelijk het komende jaar nog niet mee aan een competitie... Skeend wel al aan de Beker. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 30, 2009 17:06 (UTC) :Zucht, goed dan :( Greenday2 sep 30, 2009 17:09 (UTC) :: <:o) --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 30, 2009 17:09 (UTC) :::Muntegu is 5 min geleden al overgenomen door Kwal. Als je niet meteen wilde luisteren xD... --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 30, 2009 17:12 (UTC) ::::Nop, kwal kan skeenth hebben :K Greenday2 sep 30, 2009 17:13 (UTC) ::::: Pff... vechten jullie het maar uit :'( --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 30, 2009 17:14 (UTC) ::::::Als Kwal maar niet prikt :") sep 30, 2009 17:28 (UTC) :::::::Ik hoop het wel want dat zou zeer terecht zijn :)) --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 30, 2009 17:29 (UTC) ::::::::Idd :) wedden dat ie hersenschudding oploopt als ie gaat vechten met Kwal? Wordt ie geekday2.. sep 30, 2009 17:30 (UTC) Nivant Omdat mijn restaurant zo heet hoeft het niet gelijk reclame te zijn, het is gewoon om zo een benaming bekender te maken zodat andere restaurants het ook kunnen gebruiken ;) sep 30, 2009 17:21 (UTC) :Wow, wat een zwakke argumentatie xD --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 30, 2009 17:23 (UTC) ::Net zoals swaffelen. Is nu toch ook in de vandale. xD sep 30, 2009 17:24 (UTC) ::Het is reclame, punt uit andere lijn ;) probeer je nieuwe (verschrikkelijke) woordje maar bekend te krijgen in de kroeg ;) Greenday2 sep 30, 2009 17:24 (UTC) :::Lol, alsof compagny niet verschrikkelijk is.. Nog ff punt in: als je iets verwijdert, doe het dan niet half maar verwijder het hele stukje? Zonet stond er dus Het libertaans kent vreemde woorden, zoals: en daaronder niks. Dat lijkt me niet echt slim xD. Punt uit. sep 30, 2009 17:26 (UTC) Speel goed Greenday2, nu heeft Speel goed maar 1 vestiging. Maar in Victoria Centrum (Oude Libertaanseweg 6) staat een speelgoedwinkel vrij. Wil jij die hebben? sep 30, 2009 18:14 (UTC) :He, leuk idee, bedankt :) Greenday2 sep 30, 2009 18:16 (UTC) Veiling Er is nu besloten om Plan Echocho uit te voeren, onder andere omdat de meerderheid van de voorstemmers daarvoor was. Dit houdt in dat nieuwe gebruikers uit een van de overgebleven bedrijven mogen kiezen. Om het zo fair te houden, wil jij de bedrijven die je hebt gekocht bij de veiling weer onteigenen? Dan kan de volgende stap voor Plan Echocho gezet worden ;) sep 30, 2009 19:35 (UTC) Heb ff bij Innovation Oil de naam van Clints weggehaald, je bent nl. best verplicht om de bedrijven weg te doen, nu kunnen we beginnen aan Echocho's Kado ;) okt 1, 2009 15:25 (UTC) Comapnies Place Hoi Greenday, is het mogelijk om Companies PLace uit te breiden. Ik heb namelijk ruimte nodig voor een paar kantoors. Bijna alles zit ook al vol :) okt 1, 2009 15:18 (UTC) :Weet je ik had Industriewijk van Victoria ooit aangemaakt, het was de bedoeling dat het een uitbreiding van Companies Place was, maar dat de wijk werd bestuurd door Victoria. Dit idee werd afgewezen door de toenmalige gouverneur van Esdoornheuvels. Dus Greenday2 is nu de gouverneur, en ik vraag of de industriewijk uit de kast mag, het ligt toch ten zuidoosten van Companies place ;) Niet eens 5 min. met de auto over de autoweg en je bent er. okt 2, 2009 11:51 (UTC) :Goed idee cleo! okt 2, 2009 15:01 (UTC) :Als de wijk weer uit de kast mag getrokken worden van de gouverneur van Esdoornheuvels, dan mag jij (OB) de wijkvoorzitter worden ;) okt 2, 2009 15:20 (UTC) ::Laten we eerst maar even zien of het gaat gebeuren. Ik hoop van wel :) okt 2, 2009 15:24 (UTC) :::Ik zal het morgen uitbreiden :) Nu ga ik slapen :) Greenday2 okt 3, 2009 23:23 (UTC) ::::Ik vind je antwoord niet duidelijk, wat wil je dat er gebeurt? En wat zal je vandaag uitbreiden? :S okt 4, 2009 19:46 (UTC) Tip Waarschijnlijk het laatste bericht van mijn spamgolf op je OP, maar het is een tip, vat het niet verkeerd op maar ik stoor me er nogal aan als je wijzigingen (niet alleen van mij maar ook anderen) met de moderatorterugdraaiknop terugdraait. Stel, je bent het niet eens met een ding van wat er is geschreven, dan hoef je niet ALLE bewerkingen terug te draaien. Zoals op Lijst van de grootste bedrijven: Je kan gewoon dat van het oktoberverbond weghalen, maar als je de terugdraaiknop gebruikt draai je ALLE wijzigingen terug, inclusief de ene waar ik de status van de LLC bijhoud, en daar lijkt me niks verkeerds aan om de status van een bedrijf bij te houden ;) Snap je? Groeten, okt 1, 2009 15:51 (UTC) Transfers FC Olympia Ben jij het die over de transfers van die club beslist~? Zie namelijk Transfercentrum. :) Echocho okt 3, 2009 07:06 (UTC) :Nee, Big Man. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 08:42 (UTC) ::Achzo, dacht ik ook maar toen zag ik dat Greenday meldde "verkocht!" bij Tahr's aanbod aan Olympia, daarom twijfelde ik. Echocho okt 3, 2009 09:22 (UTC) Muntegu Airport Mag ZBM zich daar vestigen? Op een luchthaven lijkt een bank mij wel handig. Karel Klaas Wal okt 3, 2009 19:50 (UTC) :Goed idee, doe maar :) Greenday2 okt 3, 2009 23:21 (UTC) Ik heb ook nog een vraag, ik ben alvast vestigingen aan het uitzoeken voor mijn rentingbedrijven, kan LLC Carrenting een loket hebben in je vliegveld? Ik zou niet weten waarom niet en het is ook nog handig, zodat men gelijk ook beneden auto's kan ophalen ;) okt 4, 2009 11:09 (UTC) :Goed, huurauto's in een luchthaven zijn idd best handig :) Greenday2 okt 5, 2009 10:28 (UTC) Uitbreiding Kan Muntegu-Banlieu of in ieder geval muntegu uitgebreid worden? Ivm het stadion zie: Overleg:Olympisch_Stadion_van_Muntegu#Adres. Ik heb al toestemming van de gouverneur. Karel Klaas Wal okt 4, 2009 19:40 (UTC) IRC/chat #kinderwiki-nl/#wikistad-nl Wil je even op IRC/chat komen om 19.30 uur? okt 7, 2009 16:09 (UTC) :Awch, te laat :s Wat was er mss? Greenday2 okt 13, 2009 10:29 (UTC) ::Ik wilde nog vragen of ik Victoria mocht uitbreiden op IRC, maar we hebben het al besproken toen op MSN ;) okt 13, 2009 10:35 (UTC) TLT Hey Greenday2, ik wil even vragen of jij het goed vindt als de LLC de TLT van jou gaat overnemen, volgensmij hoorde hij bij Clints. Mijn argumenten zijn: # Je doet er niks mee, er is al heel lang geen nieuws in gepost en dus ook belangrijke mijlpalen niet meer (het nadenken over de internationale autorace '09, aftreden van jou, terugkeer van Libertaans voetbal en basketbal en voor economie het nieuwe opkomende bedrijf Nano, het groeiende LLC met de nieuwe Vienna Vision en het steeds maar door groeiende Contra) # Je bent nogal inactief en je bedrijven dus ook. # Er is in Libertas dringend behoefte aan een krant om al het nieuws op te vangen. Wat denk je ervan? LLC biedt 1 milj. moneta. okt 14, 2009 16:23 (UTC) :Zou je willen antwoorden ofzo? Als ik een stemming zou starten weet ik al zeker dat de meerderheid een actieve krant wil ;) okt 16, 2009 20:57 (UTC) ::The Libertan Times is van mij, en blijft dat ook, ongeacht of ik er de komende dagen iets mee doe of niet :S Als de meerderheid een actieve krant wil, moet je d'r eentje maken, toch? *sarcastische knipoog* Greenday2 okt 20, 2009 18:08 (UTC) :::Lol. :") Jij wilt eeuwig competitie ofzo? Nooit samenwerken ofzo? Je zal er vanzelf wel achterkomen dat dat niet de oplossing is ;) okt 20, 2009 22:29 (UTC) :::: Wat heeft dit met samenwerken te maken? Je wilt gewoon m'n krant overnemen :s Greenday2 okt 21, 2009 10:50 (UTC) :::::De manier hoe jij het brengt he >.< okt 21, 2009 13:17 (UTC) Aandelen clints compagny Aangezien je toch steeds minder actief wordt vraag ik me af of ik jouw 70% van de aandelen van Clints compagny kan kopen namens smartbuy. Dan wordt de bedrijven van Clints onderdeel van Smartbuy, ik bied 30 miljoen moneta plus een baan als onderdirecteur Hiermee neem ik alles over behalve je krant TlT, die mag TahR hebben. Vriendelijke groeten okt 16, 2009 21:26 (UTC) :Euh, neen xd Greenday2 okt 20, 2009 18:03 (UTC) ::Enne, omdat ik er even niet ben, wil dat niet zeggen dat ik m'n bedrijfje zomaar afgeef, daar heb ik te hard aan gewerkt ;) Greenday2 okt 20, 2009 18:09 (UTC) Burorechten Het spijt me voor je, maar ik heb zonet Jillids even burocraat gemaakt aangezien op de wiki de pleuris losbrak toen Pierlot zich aanstelde met een blog. Pierlot is inmiddels ook geblokkeerd. Ik heb Sannse even gevraagd om de rechten van Jillids weg te halen, ik denk dat ze het morgen wel even doet ;) okt 18, 2009 16:25 (UTC) :En ondertussen beloof ik er niks raars mee te doen okt 18, 2009 17:09 (UTC) ::En ondertussen had hij mij geblokkeerd en mij mijn mod-rechten afgepakt xP Gelukkig had ik nog een derde account waarop ik buro-modrechten heb :D --82.171.95.220 okt 20, 2009 18:23 (UTC) :::Lolz, zielige mensjes :p Greenday2 okt 20, 2009 18:24 (UTC) :::: Moet jij zeggen met je Adhd? >:). Fluit, fluit. --82.171.95.220 okt 20, 2009 18:28 (UTC) ::::: *slaat anoniempje* Greenday2 okt 21, 2009 10:50 (UTC) Stemlokaal Ik had bij de laatste stemming een uitgebreid antwoordt gegeven: ::"Voor het "Nieuwelingen rechten geven" wat Jillids als negatief punt benoemt, ben ik Bucu nog altijd dankbaar. En ik vind dat hij erg zijn best heeft gedaan met het Libertaans voetbal. Wat mij betreft mag je hem zijn rechten laten weghalen, maar dat zal moeilijk gaan: niemand hier is er volgens mij toe in staat. Helemaal van de site af zie ik "bucu\voetbalbond" liever niet. Hij heeft dan wel de Tweede Burgeroorlog uitgeroepen en domme stemmingen gestart, maar ik herinner me hem (als relatief nieuwe gebruiker) vooral als de man die het voetbal (Libertan League 2009) weer leuk maakte. Jammer dat 'ie afhaakte en weer de grote onruststoker ging uithangen. Maar jullie lui zijn ook niet al te verstandig steeds mee te gaan in zijn onruststokerij. :D Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2009 15:31 (UTC)" Terwijl ik opsloeg kreeg ik een foutmelding. Je bleek de stemming ongedaan te hebben gemaakt. Ik wilde mijn bovenstaande betoog er natuurlijk wel op krijgen. Heb het niet voor niks lopen tikken! ;) Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2009 15:31 (UTC) Stemming Is zeker wel correct. Eerder was er ook een stemming voor bucu om zijn rechten weg te halen (in de kroeg, op de verkeerde plek weliswaar), maar die blek positief uit en de rechten werden toen ook ECHT weggehaald.. okt 21, 2009 15:32 (UTC) :Die was dan ook niet wettelijk ;) Kijk de grondwet maar na... Greenday2 okt 21, 2009 15:33 (UTC) ::Hmm.. Ik ben dan wel van mening dat ie op zn minst 1 maand geblokt moet worden, hij is nu echt te ver gegaan hoor ;) okt 21, 2009 15:35 (UTC) :::Hij is niet alleen, denk daar maar es over na ;) Greenday2 okt 21, 2009 15:41 (UTC) : :O --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 21, 2009 17:16 (UTC) Rechter Tijd om er een einde aan te maken, aub zo snel mogelijk het bewijs te bestuderen en een beslissing te maken. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 22, 2009 14:38 (UTC) :Ik weet het, maar ik heb ook al gescheld, remember? Enne, zonder gebruikers kunnen we ook niet verder ;) Als sokpop kan ie toch wel terugkeren zeker? :s Greenday2 okt 22, 2009 15:03 (UTC) Beste Cleo is bureaucraat. We kunnen het niet maken. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 22, 2009 14:45 (UTC) :Ik weet zeker dat Cleo niets fout zal doen ;) Zoniet, kunnen we er nog altijd iets tegen doen... Greenday2 okt 22, 2009 14:47 (UTC) ::Weer tienduizend keer blokken??? Je had me vanochtend moeten zien! --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 22, 2009 14:48 (UTC)[ Lees ff zijn hele OP en mijn GP door --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 22, 2009 14:59 (UTC) "@pierlot, KRIJG KANKER", "Pierlot, jij mag ook doodvallen :)." etc, etc, etc moeten we hem niet kwalijk nemen? Zover is het nog nooit gekomen op Wikistad. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 22, 2009 15:03 (UTC) :Ach, heb ik ook al gezegd xd Greenday2 okt 22, 2009 15:25 (UTC) Oktoberrevolutie Geloof er maar aan, je dacht zeker dat wij niet terugkomen met een nieuw plan? Anyway.. morgen kom ik met uitgebreide uitleg, research enz.. okt 22, 2009 22:20 (UTC) :tja cleo sond dus aan onze kant okt 22, 2009 22:27 (UTC) ::Tahrim, leer nederlands, "geloof er maar aan" lolz Enne, waar is die uitgebreide uitleg? Je stelt jezelf wel héél goed voor in Oktoberrevolutie, terwijl je donders goed weet dat dit geen revolutie maar een afrekening is ;s Greenday2 okt 23, 2009 17:23 (UTC) Buro en Samsoen was je zeker héél toevallig vergeten te zeggen he? okt 24, 2009 09:38 (UTC) :Samsoens rechten zijn toch ook verderwijderd? wist ik niet ;) Greenday2 okt 24, 2009 09:48 (UTC) Stem mee! Laat alsjeblieft een bericht achter op mijn overleg pagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! Je zei op mijn overlegpagina Laat alsjeblieft een bericht achter op mijn overleg pagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! En hier ben ik. Wil je me helpen? reageer eens op mijn kopje bij de kroeg als je wilt. Drabo okt 24, 2009 12:43 (UTC) Block Blokkeer me maar weer, wil niet eens mee kunnen doen aan deze niets opleverende discussies. Het is beter als ik maar weg blijf van Wikistad. --Bucurestean jan 27, 2010 18:05 (UTC) :Tuurlijk niet xD Greenday2 jan 28, 2010 15:50 (UTC) ::Dan vraag ik het wel aan iemand anders... --Bucurestean jan 28, 2010 17:07 (UTC) Mafkees ff normaal doen, mafkees; je gaat mij niet ineens zonder reden lopen te blokkeren... waar de fok sloeg dat nou op dan? als je me niet mag is dat jouw probleem maar je gaat me dus niet zomaar ineens blokkeren... Dr. Magnus mrt 27, 2010 14:03 (UTC) :Ik zou graag een uitleg willen horen, Timo. Verklaar je nader. WAAROM BLOKKEERDE JE ME??? Eerst ben je maanden lang afwezig en dan kom je ineens terug om je pagina te hernoemen en mij te blokkeren... Dr. Magnus mrt 27, 2010 14:07 (UTC) ::Magnus heeft gelijk gd2 Jillids mrt 27, 2010 14:23 (UTC) @Jillids: ja, duh! Dr. Magnus mrt 27, 2010 14:45 (UTC) :Beide zitten fout. Even typisch volgens de regels. Greenday2 misbruikt zijn rechten door ongegrond een blok OT te zetten. Magnus misbruikt zijn rechten om zijn blokkade op te heffen. Een normale gebruiker had dit niet gekund. Ik zal aan Olivier Bommel vragen of hij jullie beide rechten wil innemen. (apoo) 83.86.6.46 mrt 27, 2010 22:33 (UTC) Apoo, dat is dus onzin. Hoezo zit ik nu fout om de blokkade op te heffen? Als iemand jouw OT zou blokkeren, zou je dan niet je eigen blokkade opheffen? Want dat kun jij mij niet wijmaken, dat je dan gewoon lekker zou afwachten tot een ander dat doet (áls een ander dat al doet). Ik dacht: ik ben een moderator en ik werd zonder reden geblokkeerd, dus ik deblokkeer mezelf gewoon en spreek de betrokkene (Greenday) erop aan dat hij zich heeft misdragen. En dan wil je ineens mijn rechten afpakken? Dat snap ik dus niet. Dr. Magnus mrt 28, 2010 06:30 (UTC) :Greenday2 zal vast een reden hebben om je te blokkeren, danwel niet gegrond. Als je een gewone gebruiker zou zijn geweest dan had je gewoon OT geblokkeerd geweest totdat je iemand anders had geroepen om de zaak te bekijken. Nu je toevallig die blokkade op kan heffen betekend het niet dat je het mag doen. Het aanspreken was nou ook niet echt normaal. Greenday2 overtreed zeer duidelijk het reglement wat nu nog van kracht is. Wat olivier bommel met jou doet mag hij zelf beslissen. 83.86.6.46 mrt 28, 2010 08:12 (UTC) Apoo, ik ben het er nog steeds niet mee eens. Als er een regel is die het verbied een moderator zijn eigen blokkade te laten opheffen wanneer één of andere mafkees hem die zonder waarschuwing, zonder berichtje als een donderslag uit heldere hemel geeft, dan is dat iets wat ik me moeilijk kan voorstellen. En áls zo'n achterlijke regel wél bestaat, wat ik niet geloof, dan is het een domme regel, ééntje die nergens op slaat! En naar zulk soort regels luister ik niet, want die hinderen mij alleen maar. Ik ga niet tot Sint Juttemis wachten op een deblokkade wanneer ik dat zelf met één klik van mijn muis kan doen. Zo simpel zit dat. En als ik voor zoiets mijn rechten kwijt raak dan zou dat gewoon in één woord achterlijk zijn. Dr. Magnus mrt 28, 2010 08:41 (UTC) :PS: Apoo, log 'ns in als je wilt! Dr. Magnus mrt 28, 2010 08:41 (UTC) ::Wat ik al zei, Greenday2 heeft die blokkade gezet met een reden. Daar moet je aan geloven. En als je het er niet mee eens bent, dien je een bezwaar in. Je kon je eigen overlegpagina bewerken, en wij op llamada zijn er ook nog. Dus de blokkade is zo opgeheven. Na dat bezwaar van jou, wat je had moeten indienen, konden we allemaal zien dat er geen gegronde reden was. En dat Greenday2 zijn rechten "heeft misbruikt". 83.86.6.46 mrt 28, 2010 09:05 (UTC) :::Laat het een waarschuwing zijn voor de volgende keer. Dat als je geblokkeerd bent een bezwaar in moet dienen. Dan zal ik nu alleen aan Olivier Bommel vragen of hij Greenday2's rechten weg wil halen omdat hij de: "Een onbepaalde blokkade mag alleen gezet worden bij een stemming van de community"- regel heeft overtreden. 83.86.6.46 mrt 28, 2010 09:08 (UTC) Nieuwe kans ... ... gekregen. Maar volgende keer bij een (redenloze) OT blok ben je definitief je rechten kwijt. mrt 29, 2010 15:32 (UTC) :In tegenstelling tot GD2 heb ik wél redenen gegeven voor de blokkades die ik heb uitgedeeld. En heb ik nog nooit zonder reden ook maar iemand geblokkeerd. Hij heeft nergens mee ingestemd en zijn excuses niet aangeboden, en toch geef je hém wel zijn rechten terug? Tsss... Dr. Magnus mrt 29, 2010 15:34 (UTC) ::Ik heb jullie beide jullie rechten teruggegeven, aangezien die regel onder de moderatoren nog neit bekend bleek te zijn (ik kende hem zelf ook niet). Daarnaast zal het wel een ruzie veroorzaken als ik alleen jou je rechten had teruggegeven. Ik ga binnenkort overigens ook stoppen als bureaucraat. Ik blijf nog even omdat er geen andere buro actief is. Olivier Bommel mrt 29, 2010 16:23 (UTC) Ik denk dat Apoo wel een goede kandidaat zou zijn, Olivier, voor bureaucraatrechten. Dr. Magnus mrt 29, 2010 16:25 (UTC) :Tzal helaas niet lukken denk ik, vanwege de oktoberrevolutie. Olivier Bommel mrt 29, 2010 16:28 (UTC) ::Oke, mag ik eens vragen wat er nu weer is gebeurd. Het blokkeerlogboek staat weer roodgloeiend! <<>> mrt 29, 2010 16:34 (UTC) :::Ik weet het niet, ik ben net terug uit Noorwegen en krijg alweer allerlei burotaken aan mijn kop :P Olivier Bommel mrt 29, 2010 16:38 (UTC) :::::Niet veel dimitri... heb alleen drago23 geblokkeerd die een beetje ons kwam utischelden voor nazi's. Daarna heb ik misterr weer geblokkeerd die om een of andere reden kon bewerken maar zijn blok liep nog tot ergens april. Dit ging niet helemaal goed :| Want hij kon maar blijven bewerken dus heb ik eerst het zooitje gedeblokkeerd en daarna herblokkeerd. Als je het blokkeerlogboek leest zul je zien dat het allemaal wel meevalt. 83.86.6.46 mrt 29, 2010 16:44 (UTC) Tsja, we zijn natturlijk geen nazi's he!Pedro DeVille mrt 31, 2010 19:00 (UTC) :Nee, Pedro, dat zijn we niet. Maar Drabo en Misterrr zijn dat wel. Dr. Magnus apr 1, 2010 06:28 (UTC) Niet.87.211.159.189 apr 2, 2010 15:46 (UTC) Banda Maak um niet dood man. Ik heb hem laten vertrekken uit Libertas om hem op Llamada als crimineel te laten terugkomen. Ik maak jouw personages ook niet dood... Dr. Magnus apr 3, 2010 15:37 (UTC) Kop op Greenday2. Als je een personage van iemand anders op een halfdode wiki vermoord ben je echt zwak.Pedro DeVille apr 4, 2010 06:38 (UTC) :Dat is 'ie ook, Pedro. Dat is een bekend feit. Hij was altijd een goede gebruiker maar is inmiddels volkomen getransformeerd tot een vervelend klierend ventje die nergens goed voor is en jammer genoeg nog steeds een moderator is. Ik kan het niet meer opbrengen om tegen zulke mensen beleefd te zijn, Pedro, en het liefst scheld ik hem helemaal verrot in zulke gruwelijke woorden dat hij dood van zijn stoel valt van schrik, maar ik heb besloten dat maar beter niet te doen! Dr. Magnus apr 4, 2010 06:40 (UTC) Verdomme Greenday2. Je zit hier godverdomme op ons te zeuren dat wij aan het schelden zijn terwijl jij jezelf voor gek uitmaakt op wikweet. En dan mogen wij jouw niet uitschelden? Je was eerst wel een goede gebruiker, maar nu je ouder bent geworden ben je een raar ventje geworden die alleen maar aan gemierenneuk doet. Je zit te kutten, zie je dat niet? En wat heb je er aan als je op llamada met lof een nieuw and begint, en het daarna compleet verwaarloost. Wat wil je hier doen? Samen met een paar domme beginners een beetje de wiki onder kakken? Jij bent echt dom! Serieus, leuk dat je op wikipedia moderator enzo bent, maar dat boeit me geen ene kut, weet je dat. Je bent gewoon een vuile wikiverrader. Waar slaan je acties dan ook op? Een beetje zeggen dat ik niet mag schelden? Je kan de pot op met dat vuile gekloot van je. Jouw leven is niks en het zal nooit wat worden ooik. Pedro DeVille apr 4, 2010 08:00 (UTC) :Haha, geweldig Pedro! Hoor je dat, manneken pis? Ik zou m'n dikke Belgische frietkop nou maar gedeist houden. Niemand die je nu nog respecteerd... sneu ventje. Dr. Magnus apr 4, 2010 08:04 (UTC) ::Ik sta er nou niet gek van op te kijken als jij dalijk een blok van een paar jaar hebt. apr 4, 2010 08:18 (UTC) Oh, en Greenday zeker niet? Ik ben niet degene die landjes uitroept en herrie schopt en potentieel oorlogen start en personages van anderen omzeep helpt zoals GD2 doet. Pedro (Kalta) doet dat evenmin. Waar wil je nu naartoe, Apoo? Dr. Magnus apr 4, 2010 08:20 (UTC) :De blok komt ook niet van mij. Maar van Greenday2 zelf. Jullie zijn hem behoorlijk aan het opfokken. Dus dan kan je een klap van hem terug verwachten. apr 4, 2010 08:24 (UTC) En dan zul jij hem vervolgens zijn rechten ontnemen, omdat je iedereen die een blokkade uit zou delen zou straffen. En waarschijnlijk mij ook een weekje blokkeren, vanwege mijn aandeeltje erin. Maar je begrijpt de irritatie toch wel, Apoo? Dr. Magnus apr 4, 2010 08:26 (UTC) Als hij mij blokkeert blokkeer ik hem trouwens net zo goed, en ik verwijder dan meteen die pagina's over nieuw uitgeroepen landjes om een nieuwe burgeroorlog te voorkomen. Dr. Magnus apr 4, 2010 08:27 (UTC) ::(BWC)Ik begrijp je irritatie prima. Ik heb ook vaak genoeg ruzie met hem gehad. Maar hier met dit gescheld los je niks op. En dan raakt hij ook alleen maar geïrriteerder en dan krijg je straks een blokoorlog. Wat zijn rechten betreft, pas als hij onbepaald blokkeerd sta ik met cléo voor zijn neus (dat is toch betere wraak?). En dan kan ik jou niks maken (totdat je hem blokkeert). Misschien moet jij is een moderatorcursus volgen? :). Hoe blijf je kalm XD. apr 4, 2010 08:30 (UTC) ::: En nu ga ik even ontbijten als je dat niet erg vind :P apr 4, 2010 08:33 (UTC) ::::Zoek een leven ;) Met jullie in discussie gaan is even hopeloos als FotoDude iets zinnigs laten zeggen... Greenday2 apr 5, 2010 15:56 (UTC) :::::Lol, op zich ben ik het wel een beetje met je eens gd2 Jillids apr 5, 2010 17:10 (UTC) ::::::Voila, toch nog een normaal iemand :) Greenday2 apr 5, 2010 21:14 (UTC) TvC Alweer iemand die z'n geschiedenis gaat verhullen :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 25 okt 2012 14:58 (UTC) :Ja idd, ooit zo dom geweest om m'n volledige naam te gebruiken :P Greenday2 (overleg) 4 mei 2013 17:44 (UTC) :::Welkom terug! Wabba The I (overleg) 4 mei 2013 18:16 (UTC) Chat Kom a.u.b. op chat. Wabba The I (overleg) 16 mei 2013 18:55 (UTC) Luchthaven van Muntegu Ik weet niet of je gaat antwoorden, maar ik stuur toch maar een berichtje omdat het erbij staat. Mijn vraag: Mag ik een winkeltje kopen op de Luchthaven van Muntegu. Ik zou daar graag mijn luchtvaartmaatschappij (Libertas Airways) plaatsen. Niels20020 (overleg/talk) 9 aug 2015 09:16 (UTC)